Solo los Tontos se Enamoran
by Livert-Girl
Summary: HAÔxMARIÔN Cuando màs te lastiman unas simples palabras...Hay otras que siempre salen a la luz para demostrarte cuanto te aman y desean estar con tigo por siempre y eso lo sabe Marion...por que el shaman de fuego cambiara todo...ºUnicoº


_**:NOTAS INICIALES: **HOLA! Soy yo de nuevo! Ijijiji bueno hoy esta vez les traigo a la pareja de haoxmarion espero que lesd guste es el primer fic que hago con esta pareja y bueno solo lean y sabrán ahora sheken y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo ijijiji…._

_**:SOLO LOS TONTOS SE ENAMORAN: n3n**_

_**:HaoxMarion:**_

las hojas de los árboles bailaban al compás de la brisa que les golpeaba con estreches, asiendo que los pájaros se estremecieran acurrucándose en el regazo del aquel árbol de flores blancas que acompañaban ha aquella chica de cabello amarillento atrapado en dos coletas altas, sus ojos eran tan hermosos llenos de brillantes dorado, seria y fría, su cuerpo era perfecto, delgado, cubierto por un vestido negro de un diseño único, su piel blanca y fina…su rostro estaba siendo invadido por preocupación y a la vez sentia ese palpitar tan hermoso que cada día tocaba su corazón…era eso que ella llamaba _"Amor"_, amor por aquel chico de cabellera larga y castaña, sus ojos y su expresión siempre eran serias y pensativas, bajo otro árbol que estaba un poco alejado de donde estaba ella, siempre solo, lleno de serenidad…

Había pasado un año de lo ocurrido en el torneo de shamanes, en aquél momento en que pensaron que el shaman de fuego ya no existía en este mundo, _¡Todos se habían Equivocado¡ _ya que ella y sus dos amigas habían logrado encontrarlo y lo pudieron ayudar a tiempo, ella había pasado un buen tiempo con el shaman del fuego, cuidándolo, demostrándole que si le importaba y a pesar de las palabras frías que el una vez le dijo, sin duda esas palabras aun le dolían recordarlas _"Solo los tontos se Enamoran"_ esas pocas y simples palabras bastaron con hacer desfallecer el alma de aquella chica callada y solitaria de cabellos rubios……

-Mary no debió nacer, el amor no fue hecho para mí!-soltó unas palabras al viento con decepción la chica rubia ü.ü

A pesar del tiempo que pasaron juntos el shaman de fuego se mostraba más serio y alejado de ella. Si Marion la miraba el giraba su rostro asía otro lado para no verla, _¡Por que era tan cruel con ella¡_ pues la chica de cabellos dorados no pudo mas seguir en esa situación, _¡Decidió Marcharse _¡ no quería seguir sufriendo por alguien que no comprendía sus sentimientos, si seguía asi de seguro no tardaría en morir de tristeza a pesar de todo, no quería marcharse, quería pasar el resto de su corta vida con el chico que ella amaba con tal de estar junto con el, no le importaba sufrir, pero algo mas tenia que hacer antes de alzar vuelo asía una nueva vida de olvido _"Solo los tontos se Enamoran" "De una sonrisa, de una mirada Tierna" _volvieron a resonar en su mente las frías palabras de su señor aquel a quien llamaba _"Hao"_

**_Ô.õ- Ô.õ- Ô.õ -Ô.õ -Ô.õ -Ô.õ -Ô.õ- Ô.õ- Ô.õ- Ô.õ- Ô.õ- Ô.õ -Ô.õ- Ô.õ- Ô.õ- Ô.õ _**

La oscuridad llego finalmente…el peli-largo de cabellos castaños seguía en el mismo lugar que hoy tenia luz gracias a la fogata que acompañaba a su soledad, sus manos días atrás trabajaban acompañados con unas llamas al forjamiento de un objeto que trataba de formar con deleite y cuidades _¿Por que asía eso? _En sus ojos se reflejaban aquellas llamaradas forrases, su serena sonrisa que siempre le acompañaba, asi mucho frió, a pesar de eso, el castaño no sentia nada en lo absoluto. Todo su cuerpo estaba calido y tibio a pesar de aquella capa que le llegaba cubrir más debajo de la cintura….

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo-murmuro el castaño viendo el objeto que formaba entre sus manos, un fuerte viento empezó a azotar en el lugar característico de la época de noviembre cuando avisa que la navidad ya esta próxima a llegar. El frío se intensifico, el chico de cabellos largos y castaños logro descifrar los pasos de la persona que llegaba donde el. Pero este no se giró para ver de quien era ya que sabia de quien se trataba….

-Joven Hao!-oyó la suave voz de la chica de las dos coletas que traía abrazado al muñeco que siempre le acompañaba en su soledad ¬¬

-….-el shaman no le contesto solo siguió viendo el fuego que ardía con ferocidad ¬¬ø

La chica entendió dé inmediato que le castaño peli-largo no le importaba en lo absoluto, agacho su cabeza dejando que sus cabellos descendieran a su rostro y la oscurecieron por el rechazo que le daba el shaman de fuego…

-Joven Hao…se que mary no le importa en lo mas mínimo…pero mary decidió marcharse de su lado ya que mary morirá de tristeza por el joven hao!-dijo entrecortadamente con amenazantes lagrimas que querían salir de sus pupilas u.ú

-…..-hao no izo acto alguno de nuevo al oír las palabras que le decía la dolida chica que solo miraba con dolor al chico que tanto amaba…¬¬ø

-Mary sabe que el señor hao dice que _"Solo los tontos se Enamoran" _entonces mary es una tonta ya que se enamoro del señor hao!-dijo derramando una lagrima fría abrazando fuertemente a su muñeco u.ú

-……..-pero él shaman siguió sin responder pero esta ves su expresión era mucho mas seria y su sonrisa se había borrado ¬¬ø

-Mary entiende que el señor hao no le quiera dirigir la palabra, por eso mary se marchara de inmediato

para no estorbarle mas al señor hao!-dijo soltando sus lagrimas finalmente-mary solo quiere que el señor hao sepa que lo ama y que siempre lo amara u.ú

Marion dio media vuelta empezando a caminar con lentitud, quería correr, alejarse de ese lugar, olvidarse de la persona que tanto amaba, ante aquel frió que la asía temblar con rapidez y sin piedad alguna….

-_Espera!...Mary!_-al oír la voz del shaman de fuego marion se detuvo poniendo una mano en el árbol de flores rojos que estaba cerca de ese lugar, sorprendida, pero no giró para encararlo…O.O!

El shaman de fuego incorporándose del lugar donde estaba sentado, llego lentamente hasta el árbol donde se había detenido la chica quien tenia posada una mano en el árbol, esta solo mantenía la cabeza gacha con los ojos llenos de lagrimas abrasando con tristeza a su muñeco _¿Acaso la humillaría de Nuevo!Pero no esperaba Esto ¡_….

Hao poso una de sus morenas manos en la mano que tenia la chica posada en el árbol entrelazándola con la suya y su otra mano se fue deslizando por la cintura de marion, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica asiendo que esta se sorprenda muchísimo abriendo sus ojos de par en par y susurrando el chico le dijo…

-_"Solo los tontos se Enamoran"…"Al igual que Yo"_-le susurro suavemente el castaño serenamente ¬¬ø

Al oír eso la chica de los cabellos rubios giro para quedar en frente de el ya que esas declaraciones no se las esperaba de alguien y mucho menor del shaman de fuego?

-Mary no entiende? Por que el señor hao decir eso?-le pregunto curiosa con una mirada seria y triste

-Te asombra verdad?-le dijo a la chica quien solo asintió con la cabeza-Marion!..._"Yo…Te Amo"_

A pesar de la impresión que le causo oír esas palabras salir de la boca de aquel chico que una vez le dijo que no creía en el amor! Le estuviera diciendo eso _¿Acaso decía la Verdad?_ …

-_Mentira!_-dijo desviando la mirada abrazando con sus dos manos al muñeco y retrocediendo asía atrás hasta toparse con el árbol. El shaman suspiro y se acercó a ella de nuevo…

-Escúchame Mary! Entiéndeme, cuando yo te dije esas palabras… no pensaba con claridad, lo dije por decirlo, además eh cambiado, ya no soy el mismo, _Créeme! Por favor!_-le dijo el castaño de cabellera larga volviéndola ha abrazar por la cintura…

-_Mentira!_-volvió a decir la chica tratando de librarse de los brazos del shaman ¬¬ø / u.ú

-Pues te lo demostrare!-dijo entrelazando de nuevo la mano de la chica acorralándola en el árbol y con la otra de sus manos agarro a marion por la cabeza y le planto un suave y apasionante beso a la chica en los labios…

Marion quedo en shock al sentir los labios del chico en contactos con los suyos; fríos los de ella y calidos los de el hicieron un beso jugoso y expresivo…asiendo que marion soltara al muñeco que callo sordamente en el suelo, sorprendida hasta cierto punto, sin creerlo, su mano derecha que estaba libre recorrió el pecho del shaman hasta su espalda y arrugar la capa que le protegía, empezó a corresponder aquel beso que bajo la luz de la luna se asía mas hermoso, mas intenso, asiendo latir sus corazones, mientras que sus lenguas batallaban por dominar la del otro. Sus sonrojadas mejillas se hicieron presentes en aquella pareja que nunca pensó poder llegar a enrojecerse de ese manera tan dulce…

-Aun crees que miento!-le dijo al separarse del beso con respiración agitada, pero sin dejar de abrasarla contemplando la belleza de aquella mujer que le había robado el corazón….

-Señor hao…-dijo fijando su mirada en los ojos negrisos del shaman, sus ojos ya no se miraban llenos de odio, muerte y soledad, no? Hoy estaban siendo llenados de vida…

-Mary quiere que el joven hao habrá mas su corazón a ella…-dijo la chica seriamente con un tono suave

-Te lo prometo…siempre y cuando tú sonrías para mí!-le dijo seriamente tocándole el rostro con delicadeza a al chica asiéndola sonrojar débilmente….¬/¬ / ¬/¬

-Mary tratara!-dijo empezando a tratar de embozar una sonrisa débil pero linda-El señor hao ama ha mary!-le preguntó algo sonrojada la chica con su mirada seria

-…..-el shaman no respondió ¬¬

-….-tampoco la chica dijo nada_ ¿Todo fue una vil mentira?_, la chica bajo su rostro sombrío ¬¬

-_Espíritu del fuego!_-le llamo el castaño peli-largo a su gran espíritu, separándose de mary y tomándola de la mano se dirigió hasta donde el espíritu se había posado…..

_El espíritu posos sus manos para que su amo se subiera en ella….._

-Vamos! Ven con migo…quiero mostrarte algo….-le dijo el shaman guiándola asía las manos del espíritu

-Si…mary ira donde el señor hao quiera!-dijo sonrojándose subiendo a las manos del rojizo espíritu

_El gran espíritu los elevó entre sus manos, la altura les permitía ver todo la ciudad de Izumo, las estrellas y la luna….eran un gran espectáculo, deleitando a los ojos de la chica que miraba muy emotivo aquel momento, aquel lugar…._

-Mary!...-dijo con voz algo nerviosa y firme el shaman cogiendo entre sus manos las delicadas manos de la chica quien se sorprendió y sonrojo al mismo tiempo ¬/¬ / O/O

_La chica lo miro atenta no entendía por que el shaman le mostraba tan hermoso espectáculo…._

-_…Tú…siempre estuviste con migo cuando mas nesecite ha alguien…ayuda…ha alguien que me comprendiera…nunca te alejaste de mi a pesar de que te trate de lo peor…cuando mis palabras te dañaban y yo solo pensaba en mi…todos me abandonaron…Manos "Tú"_-le dijo el castaño de cabellera castaña muy serenado y sonrojado ¬/¬

La joven de cabellera rubia nunca pensó oír esas palabras y menos de alguien como hao, su ternura le quería provocar el llanto, pero se contuvo y siguió escuchando….

-Por eso…-dijo cerrando sus ojos por un momento y luego los abrió lentamente dedicándole a la chica una mirada llena de amor, besando las blancas manos de la chica asiéndola sonrojar de nuevo

-Por eso…-volvió a repetir-Quiero darte esto!-dijo sacándose de una llamara de su mano una argolla muy hermosa llena de un brillo muy espectacular…..

-Mary no entiende?-dijo la chica curiosa por saber que se tramaba el chico castaño

-_Mary me arias el honor de ser mi esposa…de ser la señora de Hao Asakura!_-le dijo arrodillándose y sonrojándose débilmente esperando la respuesta de la chica…

La chica rubia estaba con el rostro sombrío, sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos lentamente bajando por sus blancas mejillas _¿Por qué Lloraba? _…

Hao pensó que la chica lo rechazaría así que se incorporo, vio temblar a la chica, quitándose la capa para cubrir a al chica con ella y atrayéndola asía su pecho para abrasarla y darle calor con su cuerpo…

-No me perdonas verdad?-le murmuro el castaño esperando la respuesta de marion

-Mary…mary ama a él señor hao mas que eso!...Mary acepta ser la honorable esposa del señor hao

Esta vez fue hao el que se sorprendió abrazo mas fuerte a la chica y ambos se volvieron a fundir en un apasionante beso sabiendo del amor que se estaban profesando con aquellas palabras que una vez fueron para dañar pero ahora surgieron una nuevas para recordar siempre….

Minutos después….hao lacia sentado en el regazo del fuego aquel que siempre le acompañaba solo que esta vez no estaba solo hoy estaba acompañado por su futura esposa quien ahora tenia el hermoso anillo en su fino dedo quien descansaba en los brazos del castaño aun protegida por la capa de este ambos muy abrasados……….

-_"Solos los tonto se Enamoran"…"De una sonrisa, de una mirada Tierna"…"Al igual que Yo"…._-murmuro el castaño besándole la frente a la chica sabiendo que lo que había dicho hoy se esfumaba por que el enamorarse no es una tontería…si no un _"Te Amo"…de aquella persona que te ama…._

-_"Al igual que Yo"_-dijo por ultima vez el castaño contemplando a aquella mujer que el amaba tanto….que fue capaz de cambiarlo……….

**_:FIN?_**

_**:NOTAS FINALES: **JE-JE bueno me quedo mas o menos espero que les aya gustado ijijiji dejar reviews ya saben el cuento de siempre yo aceptó de todo saluuuuuu_


End file.
